The brassiere is used to support the breasts of women and provide both comfort and a beautiful appearance. A known brassiere shown in FIG. 4 is designed with two cups A installed with a soft water bag B and a soft liner C placed in the water bag B with a fluid D filled therein.
Since fluid D is filled in the water bag B, the breasts of the user will be supported upwards. Moreover, since the water bag B is made of soft material and is practical, the user wearing the brassiere will feel comfort. Furthermore, convex particles may be installed in the liner C of the water bag B to provide a massage effect. Therefore, although this brassiere supports the breasts upwards, the user does not feel discomfort so it may be worn for a long time.
However, there are some disadvantages in the aforesaid prior art brassiere. When fluid D is filled in the water bag B and the liner C is directly located in the fluid, the fluid cannot be maintained in position. Therefore, when the fluid D in the water bag B moves due to movement of the user, the liner C will also move and displace or deform itself.
Moreover, the volume of the fluid D in the water bag B is fixed so it cannot meet the requirements of most people. Since the left and right breasts of women have a slight difference, it is required to adjust the size of the brassiere. Though the cup is classified into A, B, C and D sizes, this is still not suitable for many users. Moreover, the manufacture must provide many different materials and this is a heavy burden for the manufacturer.
Since the liner C and fluid D in the water bag have their own weight, each cup A of the brassiere will be affected by the additional weight so that the lower edge of the cup will descend and deform the shape of the brassiere.